


Goodbye

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het, death!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Jason decides to finally take out Sonny and Claudia, but things don’t go as planned.





	Goodbye

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Goodbye  
Characters: Jason, Sam, Sonny, Claudia, appearances by Emily, Monica, Elizabeth, Carly and the boys, Robin, Diane and Spinelli.  
Pairing: JaSam  
Rating/Warnings: Het, OOC, Strong Language, Violence.  
Summary: Jason decides to finally take out Sonny and Claudia, but things don’t go as planned.  
A/N: Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters, fandoms or settings you may recognize. I only own this story.

*Goodbye*

“Fuck you, Sam! I’m tired of you always being in my face. You bug the Hell out of me when I get home from work with all your damn questions. Well, I’m sick of it!”

Sam tried to calm Jason down but it wasn’t working. All of this had started because she had said they needed to talk.

As she was about to speak, Jason cut her off. “Everything is fine. Everything is always fine! I have everything I’ve ever wanted. I have a wife and a job where I kill people. What else could I want?”

Sam walked over to Jason and said, “Talk to me, Jason. We always used to talk when something was wrong!”

Jason let out harsh laugh and then said, “That was when there was something wrong! There is nothing wrong now!”

Sam stared into her husband’s cold blue eyes and she wondered where the man she had fallen in love with had gone.

“You don’t trust me anymore.” It was a statement and not a question and both of them knew that it was true.

“Sam, I don’t have time to argue about this. I have four shipments coming in tonight and I need to make sure that all of them make it through safely.”

Sam shook her head and then said, “Forget about the damn shipments, Jason! Our marriage is in trouble and we need to fix it!”

Jason sighed and walked away from his wife. A moment later he said, “If these shipments get intercepted or screwed up, then I’m going to lose everything! We won’t have any money or a roof over our head! Since Sonny decided to join the enemy, I have to do what I have to do.”

Sam remained where she was and spoke. “Sonny is one of your best friends; don’t fall into Claudia’s trap! She wants both of you to hate each other enough to try and kill each other, don’t fall for it!”

Jason walked to the closet and grabbed his coat, slipping it on and then closing the door to the closet.

Looking back at his wife he said, “I’m going to do this and nothing you say or do will change my mind.”

<><><><>

Sam followed Jason to the piers and when she got there a horrific sight met her eyes.

Jason had boarded one of the boats and as Sam was about to go after him, the boat caught fire and blew up.

“JASON!” Sam screamed so loud and hard that her throat hurt and as she was about to jump in the water and go after him, she felt someone grab hold of her.  
“Sam, it’s too late! He’s gone! Jason is dead!” Sam turned to Sonny and glaring at him said, “This is your fucking fault! You and that bitch made things get so out of hand that Jason had to fix everything! Now he’s dead and you’re next!”  
Sam pulled out of Sonny’s grasp and pulled the handgun from the waistband of her jeans and shot Sonny.

Turning to Claudia she said, “You get two seconds to get as far away from me as you can, or you get a bullet too.”

Claudia smirked and said, “Do it, slut. You don’t have the guts.” Sam shot Claudia a moment later and the other woman fell to the ground, dead.

<><><><>

The next day found Sam at Jason’s funeral. The only other people to attend were Emily, Monica, Elizabeth, Robin, Carly, the boys, Diane and Spinelli.

As she wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes, she approached the casket and stared down at the still form of the man she loved.

“I don’t want to say this, because then this will be true. Goodbye, Jason.”  
A few moments later Sam walked over to Emily and Monica and sat next to them trying to console them.

It didn’t matter that she was pregnant. It didn’t matter that she had planned to tell Jason when he got back that they were going to have a baby.

It didn’t matter anymore, because her husband was dead. Jason had died without ever knowing that she was pregnant.

As Sam hugged Emily, she forced herself not to cry. Right now it was about Jason’s family. They were what mattered.

When the time was right, Sam decided that she would tell Monica and Emily that she was pregnant.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my friend and beta Judy and to the readers.


End file.
